degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-11326025-20150911001720/@comment-3575890-20150911194630
Okay, not only are these comments mad disrespectful, but what the fuck are they even talking about? Not even book!Tyrion is as bad as these people claim, but especially show!Tyrion? Now, I've seen the entire television series, but haven't read any of the books, so I'm going to focus solely on show!Tyrion here. Just because Tyrion is promiscuous, doesn't mean he's this horrible misogynist. He was the only one to treat a prostitute with any shred of respect; to see her as a human being and to love her. Yes, their story did not end well AT ALL, but SHE pulled the knife on him forcing him to defend himself. SHE attempted to have him put away for a crime he didn't commit out of petty vindictiveness. And a victim complex is implying he's no victim at all, when HELLO, he's discriminated against every-fucking-day by everyone - his own family members included! In spite of this, he hasn't allowed it to keep him from living his life, even if his idea of that is drinking excessively and sleeping around like damn near everyone else in this series does. At least HE has consensual sex. And excuse me?! When the fuck has Tyrion ever raped anyone?! I have not read the entire book series, so I'm leaving that out - I'm talking about the show, which I have seen all of, and never once has Tyrion forced himself on ANYONE. He didn't even attempt to sleep with his own wife on his wedding night out of respect to her wishes. Now, don't mistake me, he doesn't get a cookie for that, but that sure as hell says something about his integrity! Even though I do not ship Sansa and Tyrion - I am strictly a SanSan shipper, which mind you, that ship certainly has problems of it's own - there is nothing wrong with shipping that pairing within the parameters of Westerosi standards. Tyrion has NEVER abused Sansa, so what bullshit is this that shipping them is enabling child abuse? Now, yes, Cersei IS a feminist icon within the GOT/ASOIAF universe. She demands her respect and fights for power within a patriarchal system that is against her and all other women to compensate for the horrors that have been done to her and to try to reassert her autonomy that was stripped from her. That said, this doesn't make Tyrion an anti-feminist character. Ideally, there is no character on this show that fits the modern day definition of a feminist. Not even Dany is one, although she's the closest thing to an egalitarian that this show/series has to offer. that Tywin Lannister, Littlefinger, Jaime Lannister, and Ramsay Snow "would treat Sansa better" and are better people than Tyrion" DONE. I AM FUCKING DONE. These people are not watching/reading the same series CLEARLY. To Tywin, all Sansa has ever been is a bargaining chip and broodmare. It was him who kept pushing Tyrion to consummate the damn marriage not caring if Sansa would consent or not. It was Littlefinger who conspired to have her father killed to get him out of the way so he could have her mother, then lusted after her when Cat was no longer an option (not that Cat ever WAS a viable option), and finally, preyed on her vulnerabilities in order to groom her into both a bargaining chip he could exploit for his own personal gain AND eventually, his concubine to satisfy his sexual appetite. Jaime Lannister, is not THAT bad of a guy, no, but he did, oh idk, throw her brother off a tower. NEXT! Ramsay Snow: I fucking can't. No, not even touching that one. Good-fucking-bye. TLDR: Extremist anti-Tyrion stans are a joke.